A Summer Camp To Remember
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: Well Kagome is an average girl . . and she goes to summer camp. Good ol' Inuyasha is there too. Along with and EXTREMELY flirty Kikyo and confused Kouga a perverted Miroku and a miffed Sango. what do you get? MADDNESS! inu/kag san/mir koug/kik


"A Summer Camp To Remember"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"How Things Get Started"  
  
.  
  
Kagome was gently slumbering under the pile of covers that she had convinced her mom to allow on her bed. She was curled up all nice and warm with the fuzzy feeling you always had under 50 different blankets. She was slowly thinking to herself in the limbo between being awake and asleep.  
  
(* hmm . . I don't want to get up besides I can already tell it is early in the morning . . . no school . . yay . . WAIT! TODAY IS MY FIRST DAY OF SUMMER CAMP!*) with that last thought she shot out of being asleep and fell off of her bed in a mess of covers. She was excited. Really excited. Her hair was tousled like she had just gotten in a mad street fight and she ran out of her room just to hear her mother shouting at her from downstairs.  
  
"Kagome! Honey you need to get ready for camp! The bus should be up the street soon!" Kagome had known that she wasn't going to be quick enough in the morning so she had already picked out an outfit the night before. She threw it on. It was Jean shorts and one of those shirts that tie and the top of your stomach in the front in a little knot. She threw on sandals and but her hair up in a ponytail. Yup. This was definitely going to be fun! She glided down the stairs and her bags were already packed up in the car. She hopped in the car as her mom was walking out the front door and lecturing Souta that he had to be goof while she was gone.  
  
"You ready Kagome?" her mom asked with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Sure am! Now I don't want to be late! We have fifteen minutes!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew wide at the time and without a second thought she hauled ass out of the drive way and speed toward the corner where the bus was to stop. It was still dark out and as they pulled up they saw a bunch of kids standing around.  
  
"Bye mom luv ya see you in about two months!" Kagome rocketed out of the door while grabbing her two suitcases seeing the kids already boarding.  
  
"Bye baby! Love you too! I'll send letters!" was the last thing she heard from her mom as she finally got on the bus. Everyone was basically already on by the time she finally shoved her suitcases into the compartment. She found an empty seat and sighed.  
  
They were just about to get going when the door opened again with the frantic calls of someone telling them not to leave. Kagome wasn't paying much attention and her eyes were closed as she relaxed against her seat.  
  
"ummm excuse me . . all the seats are full so . ." she heard a boy's voice say above her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a tall boy with black hair and bright purple eyes.  
  
"Oh umm ya . ." she said as she scooted over. He slid in next to her and sighed as well.  
  
"what is your name? . . mine is Kagome . ."  
  
"huh . . oh my name is Inuyasha . . ." he replied looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Are you excited about the camp?" Inuyasha questioned deciding he might as well try to make conversation. Bad question to ask if you were sleepy . .\\  
  
"Oh my gosh yes!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as everyone turned to see who had done it. He flinched in shock of the outburst from a girl who was seemingly as tired as him.  
  
"Are you!?" she asked again.  
  
"Sure am . ." he said calmly.  
  
""I think . . I am going to sleep . ." Inuyasha mumbled to the girl next to him and he curled into himself a little bit and closed his eyes.  
  
"Me too . . G'night Inuyasha . ." Kagome responded as they both drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
they were just about to pull into the camp when Inuyasha stirred awake with the cheers of the other passengers. He turned over trying to go to sleep again when he felt something fuzzy on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he and Kagome where forehead to forehead. He blushed slightly and tried to hide it as he sat up and tried to wake her.  
  
"Kagome . . we are here I think" he said into her ear. She just mumbled and stirred.  
  
"::sigh:: . . KAGOME WAKE UP!" he said as he began shaking her. Her eyes opened and she shot up and slapped him.  
  
"Hey what was that for wench! I was trying to wake you up!" a very annoyed Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh ::yawn:: sorry Inuyasha! Just a reflex!" she said as she turned around and stared out the window with him looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh it is so pretty . . so many trees!" Kagome squeaked happily.  
  
"I must admit it is quite beautiful!" Inuyasha agreed as their bus came to a halt. They waited a few minutes before the doors opened and everyone stormed out. All their bags were in a pile to the side and they all picked them up and went to the assembly where they were to be told what their cabin was.  
  
"Okay! Everyone! My name is Counselor Rin! Just call me Rin! Now! When I call your name come up! (warning I am gonna make up last names and they are going to be CRAPPY) Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome got a wide smile and ran up front.  
  
"Kikyo Kanoi!" (Kay no ee)  
  
A young woman that looked SOMEWHAT like Kagome but not completely stood up and walked to the front. She gave a flirty smile to a few boys in the crowd and waved her hand.  
  
"Sango Yotani!" (yo tawn ee)  
  
A girl with long black hair stood up energetically much in the manner that Kagome had and ran up front with a smile.  
  
"Inuyasha Meoshi!" ( OMG THAT IS THE CRAPPIEST NAME! Anyway: Mee o shee)  
  
Good ol' Inuyasha walked up front and stood next to the three other girls. Kikyo gave him a BEAUTIFUL smile an Inuyasha just blushed and decided to look ahead.  
  
"Miroku Katoie!" ( ick! Ka toe ee ai)  
  
A Boy with a small black ponytail, too, stood up and ran up front smiling.  
  
"and finally! Kouga Kane!" (* quivers* K ai nee)  
  
"Hold on everyone!" Rin said as she turned around and faced the six.  
  
"Okay listen the boys will be in one cabin and the girls will be in the other. Now you are all part of the Coyote tribe. Girls are Cabin: Coyote 1 and Boys: Coyote 2. You six will be together in all cabin events. Meaning if the girls have a night hike the boys will be going too! I just happen to be your Cabin Counselor for you girls AND boys. Don't worry I will respect your privacy ESPECIALLY with the boys because well . . I'm a girl. And I am one of the few counselors that will let you bend the rules! See you in a little bit! And behave please! Here are the directions good luck!" with a wink she handed over a piece of paper with the directions and they all nodded dumbly. They grabbed their bags without saying much and headed for their cabin with the map.  
  
They had finally reached their cabins and went in and dumped their bags. They noticed that there was a door connecting both cabins. There was a note attached to the door and they read it together on the girl's side.  
  
"We expect you to be mature about the use of this door. Respect each other's privacy especially if of the opposite sexes. Thank you.  
  
Rin"  
  
They all arched an eyebrow and threw the note to the side.  
  
They decided they all better get to know each other and sure enough Kikyo was all over Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! I'm Kikyo!" She gave him one of those classic flirty smiles. He blushed and shrugged it off. Kagome felt a ping of unknown jealousy.  
  
(*who does she think he is! Just attacking a boy like that! But why do I even care? ::sigh:: I confuse myself way too much.*)  
  
They all got to learn each other's names and each others attitude.  
  
Miroku: LETCHER  
  
Kikyo: FLIRT  
  
Inuyasha: ?  
  
Kagome: Energetic and sweet  
  
Sango: sweet and hates Miroku  
  
Kouga: He doesn't really know himself so neither do we.  
  
Rin walked in to see them all getting along save for the fuming Sango who Miroku had already touched.  
  
"Well we have to go to Lunch! Then we are going to the obstacle course for teamwork skills!" Rin announced happily as they all grouped together and walked.  
  
"So Inuyasha . . what is your home like?" Kagome questioned sweetly as Kikyo was pissed in the corner for Kagome 'flirting' with 'her guy'. ::rolls eyes::  
  
"It is okay I guess . . . you have a good household?"  
  
"Crazy but ya I do I have a fat cat named Buyo if that counts for anything . ." Kagome replied staring ahead.  
  
Yup this summer was going to be interesting. . . really interesting.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
YAY! Fini the first chapter! It is a slow start but it will get better with 'haunted' caves and such! ~^ ^~. Flame! Review! Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '- =?  
  
In case you don't know that is my official face of my fanfics. It shows that if it doesn't involve reprogramming vid games, playing vid games, manga, computers, Nintendo, Sports, Killing things, Throwing things, getting hurt and cheering, anime, or beating the crap out of someone Inuyasha style, or food my life is pretty much a question mark!  
  
Chicks on the run baby!  
  
`_ _`  
  
by the way that is my mascot . . if you look close enough it looks like good fat ol' Buyo!!!  
  
WE LOVE YOU BUYO!!!!  
  
::pulls out Buyo sign and run around while the back of the sign says "I love you Inu-kun!!!!!!!":::: 


End file.
